


Four Insufferable Moments

by pittooey



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, this is absolutely gay and I'm not making any excuses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pittooey/pseuds/pittooey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>three times Takumi's been insufferable and the one time Leo does something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Insufferable Moments

**Author's Note:**

> remember when this sort of prompt used to be a thing???  
> I did... today... and well, of course it's leokumi thats got me all kinds of fucked up
> 
> also, listening to Last Dinosaurs while writing this didn't help in the slightest LMAO

**1:**

Not a single good thing could be said about Takumi, had anyone the gall to ask Leo about his classmate. He could easily point out every single bit about the boy that easily grates at his nerves. If he were to summarize these unpleasant thoughts, Leo would say that he was annoying, stupid, and _insufferable_ above all else.

Even now, as he settles himself comfortably in the furthest seat away from Takumi (it happened to be next to the large class window displaying spring's bloom, which Leo _wants_  to appreciate undisturbed), Leo still hears the shrill sound of his voice - rising in volume with each passing second. It's like fingers scratching at a chalkboard to Leo's ears, ailing his thoughts and disrupting the flow of his reading. Fingers curl up and press against the yellowing pages of his history book. Takumi lets out a laugh, and Leo lets out an aggravated sigh. An audible thud resounds throughout the classroom when Leo slams down his book (not without creasing the corner of a page to make a bookmark). Takumi's voice dies down and ceases all at once - amber now settled upon the frayed burgundy. Leo watches as his expression changes. Takumi's surprised, fazed, and only has to blink once before his blank stare turns into a glower. Leo speaks before he could.

"Do you know how to keep your voice down? You're giving me a headache."

The comment makes Takumi's scowl deepen, and he scoffs, arms crossed over his chest as his head cants to the side. He challenges Leo. He's the only one who does that.

"You gonna do something about it?"

A misplaced pause follows soon after. Leo's brow is raised - stare condescending, judging. Takumi doesn't care.

Then, Leo's picking up his book with practiced grace - stuffing it into his bag. His movements are slow, oddly patient. Takumi's not. Leo can see from the corner of his eyes how his foot shakes, tapping up and down. Leo's eyes flicker to his scrunched up nose when he slings his bag over his shoulder. He scoffs, and spits out bitter words when leaving the room.

"No, you're not worth the effort."

Leo's smile is veiled by his quick exit, pleased by the sound of Takumi's shocked sputtering. He can hear his two equally obnoxious friends hold him back - the sound of chair legs screeching along the floor echoing in the hallway.

* * *

  **2:**

"That's not a good topic."

"Yes it is, moron. Think for a minute."

It seemed so unlikely that he would somehow manage to be stuck with Takumi as partners for their history project, but it's happened (Leo swears he's cursed), and here they are. It's been three hours since their assignment has been given, and unlike the rest of their classmates, the two have yet to come up with what they _actually_ wanted to cover their project on.

"Everyone's practically choosing America because it's founding history is so short." Takumi's then jabbing his finger into the paper listing their choices. "So that's why, if we do Japan's - _which_ , by the way, has a far more diverse and ancient history - we'll stand out. It's a guaranteed A."

Despite that _wonderful_ point he refuses to admit is an actual good idea, Leo's still shaking his head. "No, it's too complex. We won't be able to fit all the important points into our presentation. The project's only three grades, and _besides_ , it's the last thing to turn in before summer break. Something simple would suffice, and save valuable time." He looks to Takumi, and when he finds unwavering resolve glimmering in his eyes, frustration wells up. Takumi doesn't even need to say something before Leo's throwing his arms up in the air, hands pushing back blonde hair.

"Why won't you listen for once?! There are other choices, right in your face!"

Takumi's crossing his arms, and _wow_ , Leo thinks, _this is absolutely unbelievable_.

"You gonna do something about it?"

The corners of Leo's eyes tighten. His lips purse together, gaze scrutinizing as Takumi stands there. His foot taps along the ground. 

Leo relents with an begrudged and reluctant " _Fine_ ". He doesn't forget how Takumi smiles, like a child. He also doesn't forget Takumi's victory, because all he feels is bitter defeat.

They get the highest mark in their class.

* * *

**3:**

The fervor of gaming was never something Leo got the concept of. It wasn't appealing to him, and he never paid any mind to it. Takumi's quick to jump on the topic, shocked and appalled by Leo's lack of _'cultural refinement'_ ("What are you, some bitter old man?"). So that's why Leo's here now, smashing buttons on a controller _very_ foreign to his hands - fingers occasionally slipping on the smooth texture of plastic.

When Leo loses to Takumi in the fighting game, he lets out a feral bellow of defeat he didn't know he had in him. Takumi laughs confidently, nose stuck in the air.

"That wasn't fair! You chose an overpowered character, didn't you?!"

"Did not! Just admit it: I won, Leo! Fair and square!"

Leo grumbles. His elbow props up along the couch arm as he digs his chin into his hand, and narrowing eyes squint harshly at the window just off to the side. He's watching fall leaves descend swiftly, before caught in the wind's embrace. Takumi's words are caught in his throat, and he expresses disbelief through his animated gestures. _What is he, a mime?_ Leo doesn't have to turn around since he's watching his reflection through the glass pane of the window, stifling a snort.

"Are you kidding- Leo! Come on! We only played two matches!" Leo scoffs, and continues to stare intently outside. Takumi, however, doesn't accept that so easily. He marches over, blocking Leo's view. Leo only looks the other way. Takumi repeats the action.

"Stop acting like a brat!"

"Then accept the fact that I don't want to play anymore."

"No!"

Leo narrows his eyes, and he's squinting at Takumi with a sneer pulling at his lips. He ignores the hammering in his chest.

"You're so annoying."

Takumi doesn't move an inch, still peering down from where he stands.

"You gonna do something about it?!"

Leo pauses, and Takumi holds that silence. Burgundy settle on amber, before Leo's eyes are flickering down to his remote. He lets out a resigned sigh. "Alright, you win." Leo watches how Takumi's frown turns into a smile within a matter of seconds. He barely pushes down the flush rising in his cheeks as he selects another fighter, Takumi sitting (mostly bouncing) next to him.

* * *

**4:**

"I love you."

Takumi says these words with such profound confidence, that it baffles Leo how he's managed to muster such courage. He doesn't miss how Takumi's face turns red with these words spilling from his lips, but he also doesn't miss the determination that follows in his eyes. The winter air nips at his skin, despite wearing the appropriate clothing for said weather. However, the cold doesn't compare to the warmth that settles in Leo's chest. For once, Leo doesn't have a retort - a biting comment. He can't say anything, because how could he reject something he craved himself this whole time? Takumi notices this, and takes the opportunity to step forward, approaching with caution. Leo doesn't back off, and when Takumi's as close as he can get without touching him, he shudders - sighs.

"I... I don't..."

"Leo, I said I love you."

Leo blinks. _I heard you,_ he wants to say, but the words don't come. He swallows, and watches impatience come across Takumi's expression. He's holding it back though, and Leo knows he is. He knows Takumi's waiting for him to say something, and _God_ he's trying.

"...Why?"

The question comes out before he can hold his tongue. Takumi only blinks, and Leo feels immediate regret well up. He's considering apologizing for his lack of eloquence, but Takumi starts laughing, leaving Leo completely baffled.

"Why? Well, I don't know - I'm kind of just following my heart here."

_He..._

_..._

_He's an idiot._

It's the first thing Leo thinks, and he's still staring at him. _He's an idiot._ A chuckle blooms, nervous and hesitant, before it sprouts forth the relieved laughter that Leo didn't know he was holding in.

"U-Unbelievable! You're an absolute idiot!"

Leo's laughter stills, and when he regains some sense of composure (he can't stop his shoulders from shaking with lingering mirth), Takumi's smiling - hands reaching forth to cup at Leo's jaw. He cranes his head to the side, and Leo keeps an even gaze.

"So, _what?_ You gonna do something about it?"

Leo breathes out through his nose, and his hands are moving to hold Takumi closer to him, arms settled around his waist. Takumi's wrapping his own around his shoulders.

"Why do you always ask me that question?"

"Because it pisses you off."

 _Of course,_ Leo thinks. All this time, Leo's always wondered. He also expected a simple answer. Thus, he hums. 

"Well, I'm doing something, aren't I?"

He doesn't, really. Not yet, at least, because he wants to look into Takumi's eyes for a moment. The guy's tip toeing to reach his height, and their lips are so close, and it's driving Leo crazy. He feels Takumi's breath. It's shallow, warm. Leo waits too long.

"Kiss me." Takumi says.

Leo does something about that.

* * *

"I love you too." He says in between their kisses. Takumi's breathless, but Leo's full of words. He hums in the back of his throat, and his fingers circle promises against Takumi's hips. "You're stupid, annoying, and _insufferable_ above all else." Leo kisses him again, and Takumi huffs through his nose when Leo smiles against his lips.

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> this is the cheesiest thing I've ever written fdkjvnkfjn  
> uh... hopefully it was enjoyable read? I know I enjoyed writing it, at least.
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
